


Techie's Guardian

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt takes care of his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techie's Guardian

"Here, hug me around my neck."

Techie blushed at the request, biting his lip. He had tripped and fallen out on the sidewalk, whimpering as he hit the ground. "I'm okay...I'm sure the pain will fade. I can walk on my..." He let out a surprised yelp and threw his arms around Matt's neck as the other suddenly picked him up. "Matt!"

"Your leg could be broken!"

"It's probably just a little twisted," Techie pointed out.

Matt snorted, carrying Techie back to their apartment. "I don't want to risk you hurting yourself any worse, okay? Let me put you to bed."

The redhead blushed as the blonde started tending to him. He was set down on their shared cot, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. A cushion was placed under his ankle, keeping it elevated. "Matt," he whispered, watching as the other continued to fret over him.

Matt looked up, blinking behind his glasses. "Huh?" he asked.

Techie smiled shyly, reaching out to pull him up for a kiss. "Thank you." He giggled when Matt's face started to turn red.


End file.
